1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for reducing harmful effects of electromagnetic radiation.
2. Related Art
The harmful effects on people's health of radiation, in particular electromagnetic radiation, also called electro smog, for example from a mobile telephone, a radio/TV mast or a television set are increasingly recognised as a health hazard to people. According to various studies, there is a significant increase of the following symptoms among people who live in particular quite close to a radio/TV mast: headaches, migraine, sleep disorders, irritability, depression disorders, fatigue, concentration problems, malaise and memory defects. In the case of electromagnetic waves having a radiant intensity of 10-100 μW/m2, there is an increased risk of such symptoms, whilst in daily practice people are exposed to much higher radiant intensities, for example a few thousand μW/m2. Other studies even indicate that exposure to high radiant intensities may result in an increased risk of cancer and miscarriages.